iDon't Believe You
by GeeImKate
Summary: it's the hallway scene in iReunite with Missy in Sam's point of view. With a few chapters more. Check ME out!
1. I'm desperate, Nub

**I watched iReunite with Missy this afternoon and once again I saw the hallway scene of Sam and Freddie. This scene, honestly, is one of my favorite scenes of iCarly. I guess… because it showed that Sam needed Freddie to believe her. And for someone as feisty and rebellious as Sam, that is Huge.**

**Anyway the dialogue below may look familiar to you. I DON'T (repeat DON'T) OWN iCARLY. I wish.**

Okay, I have to face the facts. If I I'm running low on strength.

"I don't believe you." He said nonchalantly, as if It didn't matter if I explained my side of the story or not.

"Okay one more time." I'm desperate at this point. "Carly was my best friend first and I'm taking her back!" I imitate Missy's snotty voice with all my hatred.

"There's no way Missy said that!" He spat at me. He too can't see the Evil in her.

"She did!" I urged but he only scoffed and smirked.

"You know maybe Carly's right." He started. "Maybe you're just Jealous of Missy." He said to me in an acidic tone.

That stung, bad.

In my head, I thought of the thousands of hurtful things that people have ever told me. And this is by far one of the worst. He doesn't believe me. No one does.

At that moment everything –mentally and emotionally- fell apart. I don't need a mirror to confirm that I look weak and hurt.

"Okay just… Forget it." I muttered weakly while shaking my head. I wanted to shout at him. I wanted to be Sam, to say mean things and do mean things _just_ to make him see my side, even just a little. But I couldn't, I've been ignored, beaten down and vomited enough for one day. "Don't believe me"

I walked away, but not before catching a glimpse of his face. I saw him became upset after what I said. I guess my lack of aggressiveness bothered him.

I hated this feeling, of being alone. Carly doesn't believe me and now even Fredward. Surprisingly, I don't feel hatred for them, I only felt sad, and Hurt. Now what do I do?

"Tell me one reason why I should believe you!" He shouted.

I can't believe he is asking me that? I turned and made my way back to him. This is the first time I asked for his help, he turns me down and now he's asking for a reason? What about being his friend isn't that enough?

I felt tired as I stare at him again.

"Cause I came here." Tired of reasoning my voice sounded weaker than before. He shrugged. I'm already feeling as low as it is, might as well get lower. "Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything?" I sounded weak but truth rang in my voice. He of all people should know this. I wouldn't have come to him if I wasn't so desperate. And apparently _he does_.

I saw guilt washed over him before I looked down and turn away. That's it. Whether he believes me or not… I'm on my own.

_Carly…_

**Its Sad I know. I think I'll add a couple of chapters more. I just want to establish how Sam felt, because I believe she felt horrible but decided not to show it. **

**Anyway… to the one who's looking at this ****right now,****Thank you for reading =)**

**And for the others who also read my other stories, ****Domo Arigato**** for your interest and will power to continue reading. **

**Kate =]**

**PS. I should warn you, you won't be hearing the last of me. =P**


	2. Sweet Carma with sugar on top

**So this is the next morning. Some dialogues maybe familiar with you. I don't OWN iCARLY. **

**Do I have to instruct you what to do next? READ.**

**EnJOY!**

Great! It's morning. You know what I hate? Mornings.

And today is extra irritating because of the awful day I had yesterday. Because of that She Devil Missy! I spent the whole night planning on how I'm going to expose her for the lying Stubrag she is! And after all those hours of thinking and lying on bed and eating pork chop. I decided on doing nothing.

You heard it right, nothing.

If I beat her up –which I really like to do by the way- She'll call for help and Carly will surely take her side and I would be the bad guy.

I tried telling Carly about it, she didn't believe me.

I got desperate and tried to convince the Nub as well, he didn't believe me too.

What choice do I have? I'm just gonna have to wait. The elderly did say 'if you're patient enough, it will fall into your hands' – wait the elderly didn't say that.

I tossed my bag to my mom's car and got in as well. My Mom noticed my 'Shocking new behavior' as she put it. I told her I didn't get enough sleep last night and that I'll probably sleep at my first two periods. It worked. My explanation got her nagging all the way to school. I paid no attention of course, but I did roll my eyes when she compared me to Melanie again. I hate when she does that.

She pulled over at the parking lot. I think she scratched the blue Toyota vehicle beside us.

"Nice driving mom." I muttered as I got out and head for the door. I entered the lobby, not caring who's already there or not. I went straight to my locker.

No Carly and Freddie yet. Alright, do nothing. That's all I have to do. That's easy, I love doing nothing! That's what I do all the time! I was putting my books away when a brightly pinked dressed Missy came into view. oh that's right, she's locker my neighbor.

She gave me a face. I raised my eyebrow in return. _Sheesh! _Talk about Barbie parade, how pink can you get?

"What's up?" She said with that stupid honey voice.

"Oh nothing." I shrugged. "Just putting stuff in my locker, Talking to some grungy mutt." I told her as I slam the door of my locker.

"Oh get over it Sam!" She spat at me. _I'd like to hit you in the face, that's how I get over it. _But before I could say anything else Howard approached us.

"Hey, hey you!" Missy turned to face him. "Are you Missy Robinson?" he asked.

"Yeah why?"

Mr. Howard opened the envelope he's holding, sighed heavily before reading the contents.

"Ahoy." I bit a laugh. "The school at Sea program congratulates you on being the lucky winner of the fantastic ocean voyage." Would you look at that? She won the cruise thingy. I don't really care what that is but I do know Benson wanted it. Well if Fredweenie wanted it, it must be something pointless and stupid.

"Starting this Saturday you will spend the next six months traveling the world by sea as you study- blah blah blah - you couldn't care less about the words I'm saying. Blah blah blah." Spend the next six months? She's leaving! Hah! There's a news for yah…

"And now, I'm suppose to do this." He pulled out a mini confetti shower, pulled the string and said a weak 'yey'.

"Oh my God! I won the School at Sea thing?" Missy asked him.

"Yes, I just told you that." He said, annoyed as he shoved the paper to Missy's hands. He then left muttering 'geez' on his way. After that, he stubrag turned to me, smiling and all. If you pause this moment, people would surely think we are close friends. But we're not. Yeah, I don't like her.

"So, you're just leaving?"I asked her. "I thought you were so psyched being Carly's new best friend?" After I said that, she returned to her bitchy self again.

"Um, not as psyched as I am to go on a six month cruise. How lucky am I?" I may vomit.

"Yeah." Wow, I decided this morning to do nothing and be patient, looks like someone up there decided to reward me for that. "I guess sometime good things happen to hideous people." I'm not sure it that last one was meant for her or for me.

I'm glad she's leaving. No need to add more insults. I'm relieved now, though it would be nice if Carly and Freddie knew I was right about this chick, that I'm not always capable of doing bad things.

"Aww, Don't be sad Sam. Now you can be Carly's best friend because I don't have to get rid of you anymore." She told me with a sickly sweet smile as a very familiar figure appears from behind her, that made my insides jump with excitement.

**I know you know what happens next, so I have the next chapter ready… =) Summer time is a busy time. But not for fanfiction, it's Fun. **

**I apologize for the typos… **

**Review if you want****, I'd be happy if you do but if you want to keep reading… that's alright too.**

**Still a girl,**

**Kate =]**


	3. More important than a Cruise?

**And so here it is… I think this isn't just Seddie anymore, there's a bit Cam too. =)  
><strong>

***sighs* I'll leave you to it.**

**EnJOY!**

It's like heaven heard me!

"What?" Carly asked, obviously shocked and obviously over hearing the conversation.

Ah… oh sweet Carma.

"Carly." Missy who now noticed the hell she's about to face.

"Oops" I said.

"Um, look. I won the school at Sea thing." She said, swaying the paper in her weak attempt to impress Carly.

"You were trying to get rid of Sam!" _And she's exposed.  
><em>

"But… we were best friends first. And you can't have two best friends." Who is she to say what Carly can and cannot have?

"Okay you're a…" Clearly having trouble with what insult to say.

"Wack job." I muttered.

"Wack Job!" She shouted at Missy.

"Carly!" Missy pleaded

"And I don't have two best friends!" She walked past missy and stood beside me. "I just have one." She said proudly. "One awesome, cool, meat loving best friend." She said softly, mostly to me so I gave her a smile. That's what I wanted to hear, and now that I have…

I'm satisfied.

"Momma does love the meat." I told them both, smiling at Missy who now had an ugly scowl in her face. I guess that's a bonus.

"Whatever, you two enjoy each other." She pointed at us. "I'm going on a Cruise!" She yelled before half skipping herself out of my life. I looked over to make sure she got out the door before I focused on Carly. Who now looked guilty?

"I should've believed you." She told me.

"Yeah no chizz!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Kinda!" Actually, I wasn't really mad at her. I wasn't mad at her from the start. She gave me that innocent look with a silent 'really?' touch. I sighed.

"No." I admitted. She smiled and said..

"Good." Everything's back to normal. "So after school how about I take you to the mall and buy you a new phone?" She offered. How generous of her, but there's really no need for that… hehe..

"Ahya.. you don't need to." I grabbed the phone that I took out of Missy's bag last night. "I stole Missy's."

"You're the best." She grinned.

"Yeah and don't you forget it." I reminded her.

"Forget what?"

"Watch it Shay."

Then we walked our way to first period. Where I'm pretty sure I'm gonna sleep in. Yup, I'm gonna sleep well. And I did. Hah! I had an awesome morning. I didn't give any wedgies to anyone yet. Yup, I'm that happy!

I think the people I talked too or made contact with are the only ones who noticed my 'Shocking new Behavior' as my Mom put it this morning. At lunch I caught sight of Fredward. I remember, I was supposed to be mad at him for turning me down last night. But I'm not feeling any bitterness right now, I'm just hungry.

"You seem happy." He noticed as I ate my extra ham sandwich.

"Shoosh yeah I am!" I tapped the table, he smiled. Carly then sat beside me.

"Missy's gone." Carly told him.

"Ah…" he stared at his food.

"She's right about her. She did do all those things just to get rid of Sam." She explained. Freddie had his fingers laced and staring at me while listening to Carly. "I can't believe she would do that."

"Yah, thaff stufrag!" I tried to say. The two of them laughed.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you." Carly said again, but this time with the word 'WE'. Carls apologized, Fredward on the other hand didn't yet. I stared at the nub(more like glared), he stared back at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He told me. And there it is. _Sigh _I'm in a good mood today so… I couldn't concentrate on the right insult to say.

"Whatever." I muttered and resumed eating my Sandwich.

"She won that School at Sea thing. That's a bit unfair." Carly stated. "You deserved it more Freddie."

"Yeah, didn't you drool over that contest for days?" I told him remembering how he wanted to win that Cruise thingy.

"I didn't Drool over it!" He spat at me, I shrugged as he faced Carly. "And it's alright Carly, some things are more important that a Six month Cruise." He said nonchalantly a small smile on his lips.

The day is not over yet, and I'm not Done eating.

**Okay, i'm sure you're curious if Sam's gonna find out about it. I'm Curious too. **

**To the few but special readers, You are more than welcome to Review.** I respect what ever you may say. _**Thank you**_

**Oh and uh… to **_**Mike**_**, the insightful one who reviews almost every story i do. You know who you are. ;) I just wanna say thank you, and that I notice and appreciate your reviews much more than you realize.**

**I'm not done yet,**

**Kate =]  
><strong>


	4. He did? Oh Boy

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this. Been a busy week, I enrolled for school. And I am now officially a second year student in College. =))) **

**Hehe… ahem.**

**Back to the story… **

"You deserve it more Freddie." Carly said sympathetically.

"Yeah, didn't you drool over that contest for days?" I told him, remembering how he wanted to win that Cruise thingy.

"I didn't drool over it!" He spat at me, I shrugged as he faced Carly. "And it's alright Carly, some things are more important that a Six month Cruise." He said nonchalantly a small smile on his lips.

"You're right." Carly stated as I nodded. Just then the bell rang. "Oh well, time for History. What about you guys?"

"Oh I have a forty minute vacant time before gym class." He reached for his juice box and took a sip only to find out its empty. He shook the box after making sucking noises and tossed it to the trash can, then he shook his head as he stare at me.

I drank it.

"What about you Sam?" Oops, how am I gonna tell her this? Carly has many sides. The Caring side, the selfless side and there's also the responsible side.

"Actually I'm ditching World Lit." I said without making eye contact.

"What? " And now there's the prissy side. "You can't just… ditch class! Sam!"

"Well I'm supposed to present a power point presentation about the Odyssey today, to make up for my last failed quiz." I told her.

"And did you do it?" Fredwina asked so I gave him a look.

"NO! That's why I'm ditching, Dishrag!" He looked at me then shook his head.

"Pfft! I can't believe this." He whispered to himself while looking away.

"Yeah you find hard to believe everything I say." I muttered and he turned his head sharply in my direction with a stunned expression.

"Why didn't you do the presentation then if it's due today?" My brunette girl best friend demanded.

"Because I was Lazy." This is what I always say, but this time I have a good excuse. "And because I was throwing up all day, yesterday. The rancid chocolates, remember?" She looked sideways before looking Freddie in the eye. They both look down after that.

She sighed. "Okay, just…. Make sure this doesn't get you in big trouble." She pointed at me.

"Alright I promise." I wave my hand for her to go but on the same time hoping she'll stay so I would have to talk to Fredlumps over hear. With one stern look and a heavy sigh, my best friend left the cafeteria, leaving me and Fredpuss alone at our table.

He stared at me with his lips pressed together. I gave him a blank, bored expression.

"So.. you were mad." He slowly told me.

"Well now that my mood is gone, I remember you turning me down last night." I harshly told him while grabbing my back pack.

"Sam…" he sighed my name.

"Bag it." I cut him as I got up, trying to convince him I don't care at all. But of course I did, I still do. I never liked rejection, never! And to get that from a close friend, even if it's someone as dorky as Freddie, still hurts. "Why don't you just go and meet up with your AV Geek Friends." Yeah, Offense! He didn't seem to notice though.

"I can't believe I sac—wait, how do you know I meet up with my club mates at Thursdays after lunch?" He notices this, I did think much of it at the time. But sometimes I hide in the library because that's where people least expect me to be. I saw Fredward there together with his dorks one time, talking about nerdy stuff. I didn't mind waiting there and to be honest I happen to enjoy the fiction section. Since I read the Penny treasure, I don't hate reading anymore.

"Let's just say it's not my first time ditching World Lit." With that I left the room. I went to my favorite spot behind the main building to kill time. The afternoon sucked. I was perfectly happy this morning until lunch. FredBag!

I harassed some kid today before the final bell rang and I think I got detention in Mr. Howard's class. Great. After school we all head to the Shay's apartment and spent the whole time preparing for the next web show. Well **they** spent the whole time preparing for the next web show, I was eating ham.

By eight twenty five I felt the urge to leave.

"I'm off." Both of them looked at me as I set the plate down on the floor and went to get my hoodie. Carly stood up and walked towards me.

"You're leaving?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, my Mom was ranting in the car this morning about the stuff I should stop doing. Like getting in trouble, being lazy and I think coming home late is one of 'em." I told her. Freddie stood up and came to stand beside Carly.

"But didn't you get detention today?" He reminded me.

"Yeah, I didn't say I cared!" I shouted at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, take care." Carly said softly.

"Bye." Was all I could say.

* * *

><p>Aw man! Morning again… I hate this alarm clock! The only reason I haven't destroyed it yet was because Carly gave it to me.<p>

I hate mornings.

The same old routine. The smelly and irritating ride with my mom, morning greetings from Carly, morning insults for the nub, sleeping in class, getting yelled at for sleeping in class, EAT, harassed some nerdy freshman and ignore the rest of the world.

But guess what? The day didn't turn out to be so ordinary.

It was after algebra and I was roughly pushing Sherwin to the lockers for not giving me the right answer when the teacher called my name in class.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted.

"Leave! You make me sick!" I released his collar then he ran like he never ran before. I went to the drinking fountain to take a sip when I felt someone's behind me.

"Wow, you are not in a good mood today. Yesterday you looked like you won a Bacon basket." Wendy commented, the chick who doesn't know when to shut up.

"Yeah." I brush my sleeve. "That's because yesterday Missy Robinson left Ridgeway. " I told her, she probably doesn't know though. I was about to leave when she spoke again.

"Oh right! The lucky new girl who got that six month cruise! Yeah she was lucky!" Clearly doesn't know When to Shut up. "I wonder what relationship does she have with Freddie?"

I snapped my head at that last one.

"What?"

"She didn't really win the contest." She told me with a smile.

"No, she did. She left, FOR GOOD!" I told her with an edge but she's still smiling like a loon.

"Well yes she did. But she didn't win, it was given to her." She explained.

"Stop pushing me Wendy." I seriously told her and she seriously doesn't get I'm not in the mood for chitchats, jokes or metaphors.

"Freddie Benson won it. But for some reason he gave the Cruise to her."

"Where did you hear this?" I demanded.

"Oh I heard Freddie told Mr. Howard himself after his class with him." She stated. "I wonder why though, I mean, I thought he wanted to win and if he did wanna give it, I thought it he would give it to you or Carly because that's just—"

I was not paying any attention to Wendy anymore. My brain raced with questions in my head.

Benson gave up the Cruise? Missy didn't win it on purpose? He gave it to her? But why?

"_Because I came here. Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything?" _

"_I won the sea at school thing!" _

"…_I don't have two best friends! I only have One."_

"… _some things are more important that a Six month Cruise... "_

_... some things ..._

Suddenly it all clicked. For Me. He gave up the Cruise for _me_.

_Oh Boy.._

**I started typing this at 12 pm and it's now almost 2 in the morning of May 18. Sooooo technically, ****it's MY Birthday already!**** Yup! That's right! I'm Seventeen now, like Edward Cullen! lol **

**Happy 18****th**** May to all of you. =) And Happy B-Day to me. Hope you have a pleasant day everyone!**

**I promise to update as soon as I can,**

**Kate =]**


End file.
